


Toi, Toi, Toi

by HawkyBarton



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, HAPPY BIRTHDAY BRI!!!!, M/M, Theatre AU, steve always ready to fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: Steve is the geeky stage manager to one of best shows on Broadway this season, "Miss Union Jack". It's a great gig, but he's in love with the leading lady - who doesn't even know he exists.





	Toi, Toi, Toi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weaveaweboflies (thegirlwiththefro)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwiththefro/gifts).



> (( Birthday gift for my best friend Briana!!!! Enjoy this Steggy fic, and hopefully your other munnier req will be coming to you soon. Enjoy!!))

"I can't believe that asshole is flubbing his lines, _again!"_ Steve hissed as he frantically flipped through the pages in the script, trying to find where the hell the dumbass leading man had skipped too. 

"This is the third time this weekend, you gotta call in the director or the producers Stevie. Dude needs to be fired." Bucky said as he came up to Steve, a piece of cloth laying over his shoulder.

Steve groaned and gave the next line into the mic next to him, which would go directly to the inner ear piece that male lead was wearing and bring him back on track. "I know, but I hate doing that to people."

Bucky pursed his lips, "Okay. Hope about instead of thinking about how you're ruining Schmidt's career, think about how you're _saving_ Peggy Carter's."

Steve shot Bucky a look, "Oh that's a goddamn low blow and you know it."

"Oooo, are we talking about Steve's unrequited love for our leading lady?" Clint asked as he came up next to them, Sam trailing behind him trying to button the cuffs on his shirt.

"That's right Clint my man."

"You all can shut up and get ready to go on. Sam, your scene is next and you're still not ready!"

Sam scowled, "I would have been if tall, dark, and moody hadn't left to come comfort you. You know I can't do these sleeves up myself!"

Bucky rolled his eyes and quickly buttoned Sam's cuffs and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "If I didn't love you I would have stabbed you with my own sewing needles you asswipe."

"Love you too. Oh by the way, did we mention that Steve is so totally in love with Peggy Carter?"

Steve groaned as the other three men began to laugh quietly.

"You guys suck." Steve flipped the page in his script, and then spoke into another mic. "Lights out, places for scene two."

Sam combed through his hair, winked at Bucky, and then strode onto the stage during the black out.

"Damn I like looking at that ass."

"Dammit Bucky, go back to the dressing room and help Clint with his shirt - he buttoned it wrong again."

"Aww shirt, no."

 

*******

Peggy ground her teeth as Schmidt flubbed his lines for the third time in the blaste first act! How could one asshole be this stupid? He was making a mockery of her performance, or making poor Steve work ten times harder than he should.

Peggy's heart pounded as she thought about Steve. Cute, quiet, geeky, blue-eyed Steve. Just thinking about him made her tingle from head to toe,.

_Stop it Carter, stay focused on your scene. The audience is counting on you.  
_

"Women are just as strong as men, Mr. Kingsley. I'll take you too remember that next time we meet."

Schmidt rubbed his cheek where Peggy's character had decked him. "I reckon I guess I will."

"Good, come on men. We have a war to get too." Peggy turned to Sam and Clint, who were playing her subordinates, and they all filed out of the stage - leaving Schmidt alone to flub up his monologue in peace. 

"I swear to god, I'm going to have a chat with Fury about him." Peggy hissed to Clint as Sam as they got off the stage. "He's ruining everything!"

Clint grimaced, "He completely cut out Sam and I's lines. I hate to say it, but this time it sounded like he did it on purpose."

"Ugh. Why Fury hired him I'll never know."

Sam waved a hand, "Who knows. Anyway, I think Steve may be handling that little issue later. But you could talk to him personally about it...?"

Peggy blushed and looked at the ground. "Oh... I... I couldn't bother him with this silly issue, he has so much to do."

Peggy was still looking at the ground, so she missed the look Sam and Clint shared.

"Right.. Well.. Anyway, I gotta get changed for my next scene." Clint said with a cough, "But you should definitely talk to Steve about it.... Bye"

Peggy frowned and looked up as Clint hastily left to his dressing room, and Sam following the same behavior shortly after. Shrugging, Peggy went to her own dressing room to wait. She didn't have to be on for another two scenes anway.

"Hey Peggy, how is the show going?" Jane asked as Peggy walked past.

"Ugh. Schmidt is at it again."

Jane wrinkled her nose. "Ew... Someone needs to fire him, or do something."

Peggy laughed, "I agree. It's so hard to deal with when he flubs his lines."

Jane nodded sympathetically. "Sounds like it.... That's why Thor and I stick to lights and sound - much less room for human error."

Peggy smiled, "And you do such a lovely job darling."

"Thanks Peggs! I have to run now, the intern we have on lights still gets a little freaked out during the war scene, so I like to be behind him."

"No problem, talk to you later."

 

*******

Steve floped back in his seat as the crowd roared their applause, the cast giving their bows. "Thank god, we did it."

"We sure did. No we can go celebrate with a damn drink." Bucky said with a yawn.

"Sounds like a great plan, who's buying?" Natasha said as she came up behind them.

"Not a good night for you either?" Bucky asked with a yawn.

"Ugh. Clint may be my fiance, but he is the absolute _worst_ to get to sit still and put make up on. I had to reapply four times tonight! Four times!"

Steve winced, "Damn. Sorry?"

Natasha waved a hand, "Don't worry about it. He and I will be discussing it later."

"Oooooo, somebody gonna get they ass whooped!" Bucky sing-songed.

Natasha grinned, "Yes. It'll be wonderful."

Steve smiled and turned back to look at the stage. He spotted Peggy almost immediately, and a sigh burst from his lips before he could stop it.

"Oh my god, not this pining again. Steven, ask her out."

"Nat, don't be ridiculous. She doesn't know I exist."

"Yes she does you ninny, you're the damn stage manager!"

Steve shot her a look, "You know what I mean."

"Yes, but since what you mean is stupid, I have elected to ignore it. _Ask her out._ "

Steve shook his head, "Even if I did. She'd never go for a guy like me."

Bucky blinked, "What the hell does that even mean?"

"Jesus Buck. She's British and the most beautiful woman in the world. She could get any man or woman with a snap of her fingers. What would she want with a bisexual, skinny, ashthmatic, nerd like me?"

"... I'm not gonna dignify that with a response."

"Good, because I'm right."

"No stupid, because you're wrong. Pull the curtain, the actors are trailing off the stage."

"Shit!" Stev turned away from them and clicked the button to have the curtain lower. "Thanks, wasn't paying attention to the curtain call."

"That's not all you're not paying attention." Natasha muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Gotta go help the actors clear up, bye!"

Bucky pursed his lips, "Me too. See you at the back door."

Steve waved and set about his show closing duties.

 

*******

Peggy walked off the stage and gave a relieved sigh. The audience had loved it, despite Schmidt's bullshit.

"Hey Carter!"

_Dammit._

"Yes Schmidt, what can I do for you?" Peggy turned to face the older man.

"Aww, don't be like that Carter. We both did a great job."Schmidt pressed closer to Peggy. "Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after the show tonight."

Peggy frowned, "Well the cast and crew are headed to O'Doole's around the corner if that's wha-"

Schmidt pressed even closer to Peggy, making her incredibly uncomfortable. "No, I mean just you and me."

"Oh... Schmidt, I don't think that would be a good idea. We just keep any relationship to the stage."

Schmidt frowned, "Why? We're both beautiful and passionate... Why not move that from the stage to the sheets."

Peggy gulped and tried to take a step back, but realized Schmidt had back her up into a corner. "I don't date people I act with. Personal rule and all that."

Schmidt narrowed his eyes, "Well I think you can make an exception for me babe, I'm really fucking good in bed."

Peggy looked to the right and left of her, but saw no one that would be able to help currently. _Goddamit Carter!_ "I... I'm sure you are, but I'm not going to test that. Please step back, you're making me uncomfortable."

"Oh, I'm making you uncomfortable, am I?" Schmidt pressed tighter against Peggy, making her breath start to come a little quicker. She hated being boxed in. "Well you make me uncomfortable every time I see you, if you know what I m-"

Without warning a tiny fist came up and slammed into Schmidt's cheek, knocking him over and away from Peggy.

"She said to back away you fuck!" Steve growled at Schmidt, his smaller frame practically shaking with rage.

"What the hell? You just punched me! I'll have your job for this!" Schmidt raged as he jumped to his feet.

"The hell you will! I'm the one indispensable here buddy, not you. I'm also the one actually doing his job correctly, or are we forgetting how many times I had to hand feed you your lines?"

Peggy watched the interaction between the two men. It was absolutely stunning watching Steve protect her in such a manner. If she hadn't already been in love with him, this would have cinched it.

"I want you out of my goddamn theatre Schmidt! Nobody harrasses actors in my theatre while I'm in charge!" Steve yelled. "You'll be lucky to get a job in bumfuck nowhere after I'm done talking with Fury!"

Schmidt's face turned tomato red, and Peggy feared someting castastrophic was going to happen.

"Steve, maybe we should call for help?" She asked quietly.

Steve turned to look at her and smiled. "Don't worry, I've handled bigger idiots than him. Why don't you get out of your costume and head over to the bar? I'll meet everyone over there after I'm through with him." Steve jerked his head at Schmidt, who looked ready to spit nails.

Peggy bit her lip, she was afraid to leave Steve by himself. Steve looked capable, but Schmidt was so much bigger than him. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah... Go... Besides, wouldn't want you seeing me get beat up anyway. Bad for my ego." Steve winked at her, which made her heart flutter in excitement.

"Okay." Peggy looked at Schmidt and narrowed her eyes. "If he's hurt in any manner Schmidt, so help me god you'll wish you could perform in bumfuck, nowhere."

With that said, Peggy turned on her heel and headed for her dressing room, praying that Steve would be okay. Because if he wasn't, Schmidt wouldn't like what would happen next.

 

*******

Steve arrived at the bar ten minutes after Peggy with sore knuckles, a busted lip, and a gleam in his eye.

"Steve!" Peggy cried out as she saw him. "You're hurt!"

Steve's heart about burst in two when Peggy rushed over to him, her hands coming up to check over his body. "Oh this is nothing, I swear."

"It doesn't look like nothing. Did he hit you anywhere else? Should we get a doctor?"

Steve smiled and grabbed her hands in his own, holding them tight, but away from his body. "I'm fine. I used to get into fights all the time when I was younger."

"Younger? Steve you tried to fight a 200 pound body builder than kicked a dog last week!" Bucky yelled from their booth. "Don't believe a word he says Carter, Steve is a little shit that likes to fight."

Steve blushed and flipped Bucky the bird. "Ignore him, he's an asshole. Anyway, the Schmidt issue is handled."

Peggy tilted her head and looked up and down at Steve. "Handled?"

"Yep. Spoke with Fury and everything. Even got Coulson and Hill in the mix, everyone in agreement that he had to go. So we're all good."

"Oh... Wonderful. Who's going to take his spot? He didn't have an understudy."

Steve blushed the second she asked the question. He had been afraid of this question, and knew the response was not going to be good.

"Me?"

 

*******

Peggy felt like her whole world had stopped. Steve was going to be playing her love interest? Lovely Steven? _Her_ love interest? "Oh...."

"Only for a little while!" Steve immediately began to explain. "Just long enough to get somebody in to learn the role, you know how it is when you have no chorus or swing parts. I know it's gonna be a little weird having me play the part. I'm not handsome or tall or particularly-"

Peggy didn't know what came over her in the moment, but she was glad for whatever it was. Instead of allowing Steve to continue on his babbling, she shut him up with her lips pressed against his own. 

Steve immediately froze, before melting into the kiss and wrapping his arms around her back.

Peggy felt like a thousand fireworks were going off inside her head. She had never felt so alive! Her arms wrapped around his neck and her body pressed itself flush against Steve's. Vaguely she could hear wolf whistles in the background, but she wasn't paying it much attention.

It took a few minutes, but they finally pulled out of the kiss.

"Wow." Steve said softly, his lips still so close to her own.

"Wow indeed," She whispered back to him.

Steve smiled and pressed another kiss to her lips, and away she went again.

 

*******

Peggy squealed as Steve lifted her up and swung her around the room. "Stop it you arse! You'll make me sick!!"

Steve laughed and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "A man who miraculously had a growth sport at 26 and gained a 100 pounds in muscle is allowed to pick up his wife at any time, it's a rule since he missed it so much when he was smaller."

Peggy rolled her eyes, "You've been like this for 5 years Steve. You've more than made up for all the other times."

"Oh... Guess I'm just doint his for fun then."

Peggy laughed and smacked him on the shoulder. "Put me down, we need to start getting ready!"

Steve smiled and set her down. "Alright, but only because you've been nominated for a Tony."

Peggy smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "So have you my love. We worked on that show together, as did the rest of our friends. If we win... _When_ we win, it's going to be because of everyone."

"You're right. I can't wait to share the spot light with them."

"Neither can I. Let's get changed and then say goodnight to the kids."

"As you wish."

 

_Fin_


End file.
